Crossroads Of Fate
by a spark in the embers
Summary: For Tstar. Sakura, Princess of Konoha is in her prime. Fanboys worship her. But one day, Tsunade presents Sakura with a secret. Now Sakura has 2 choices-that will effect her future-and Konoha's. Angel/Vampire fic. Sasusaku, others.
1. Chapter 1

_**Prologue: **_

This is for you, Tstar! This story is dedicated to the 20th reviewer of The 8 bijuu

_Long ago, the world was at war. Rivers choked out smoke. The sky rained fire. Demons crawled up from their underground lair, and screeched calls of war while the angels descended, for the first time, to fight. It was a terrible time. People on both sides died and retired to permanent death, while others hid and survived. Eventually, heaven won after it drained the sun's energy, and focused it into the demon's lair. The demons died of the exposure. However, legend tells that some survived. They became tolerant to light, and to heat. They grew stronger, and hid for centuries. This was when Homo sapiens were created. Certain organisms would have two roads, two rigid, inescapable choices. They could become angels, or turn over to the side that was almost vanquished years ago. The surviving demons realized that they could force these special humans, or Yuleis, as they were called to join the dark side. Three bonds of blood, that's all that was needed. Three bites of the shadows. So to this day, Yuleis wait clueless, until a messenger came with news……or they were bitten. These demons, if you wish to call them that, spawned fear among humans……and so, they became known as vampires._

Sakura aimed, focused chakra and let it rip into the earth. She smiled at her accomplishment. Just five years ago, when she was 12, she was the clumsiest person in Konoha. Now where was she? She looked at herself. Well built muscles pulsed underneath her skin, and a killer body that ninja would die for. Yes, she was finally there. Sakura Haruno, Princess of Konoha was in her prime. She had earned Tsunade's "Princess" title two years ago, and became the first apprentice for the sannin title to be passed onto. Men stalked her, worshipped the ground she walked on, and died trying to rape her. She was the holder of the high death rate of men in Konoha. Naruto however was one of the male populations that survived Sakura for more than 5 minutes.

_How the times change_, she thought.

Suddenly, an ink bird swooped down from the sun, and circled above her, crowing. Sakura let a small smile grace her lips, as the artistic swirled ink alighted on her arm, and dropped an over calligraphied note into her hand. She unfurled the note.

_Dear Ugly,_

_This bird will turn into an umbrella when it rains. _

_P.S. Tsunade wants to see you, hokage tower._

~Sai

Staring at the calligraphy, Sakura shook her head and scratched the bird's neck. Like she didn't have any admirers. Now Sai? She shook her head once more. Oh well. At least her name had a change. She had received millions of notes like this-except that they were addressed to the following:

-Beautiful

-Princess

-Wife (she gagged every time)

-Honey

-Sweetie Pie

-Cutie Pie

-Soul Mate

-Angel

-Love

-Sexy

-Hot

And on and on…… Sakura was also surprised. Most people, or should she say men, would have flowers, chocolates, or some expensive gift attached. Sai…..an umbrella bird. Well, this was, of course, _Sai_ we're talking about here. She reread the note.

_Tsunade wants to see you_…….probably was his excuse for sending her an umbrella bird. He still had trouble expressing feelings. Dusting off her skirt, she leapt out of the training field and into the woods. It would take her, an hour walking to get here. The reason was, you guessed it, fanboys. Using her phenomenal chakra control, it would take her five minutes.

As she reached the streets, she frowned. She felt cameras tracking her every move. Curse fanboys. She formed a seal, and watched her clones disperse in different directions. Soon, she felt the camera go after her clones, as she sped up. She arrived at the hokage tower within minutes. Knocking on the door, she heard the talking evaporate. With a curt "come in", she entered the room. As soon as she entered, she regretted, yet again that she just _had _to be marriage age for shinobi. For in the room, complete with roses, was Tsunade scowling. She hadn't even bothered to hide it. And to complete the image, a drooling male was there, decked out in, dare she say it, revealing clothing.

"Sakura, this man wants your hand in marriage."

Poor Sakura…..she is being proposed to…by a fanboy. Rich one, in fact. Well…..this is my longest prologue yet. All the angel and vampire stuff will come later…….right now, its just Sakura's life.

R&R


	2. Chapter 1: What is Tsunade exactly?

**_Chapter 1: _**

Author's note: This is one of the last chapters I will write before going into semi "hiatus" mode. I might not update for months at a time….writer's block, and I'm really too busy. Sorry. Tstar14, I won't discontinue the story, but I think it'll be a while before I update again.

Thank you xxnoir-haired-kawaii-tenshixx, Green Penguin Queen, Hazureskywar, TheBloodyLoveOfSakuraHaruno, and others that I forgot to mention, for reviewing/adding me to alerts/favorites.

TheBloodyLoveOfSakuraHaruno, welcome back! Sorry I haven't updated my other stories…….

Enjoy the Story!

As she reached the streets, she frowned. She felt cameras tracking her every move. Curse fanboys. She formed a seal, and watched her clones disperse in different directions. Soon, she felt the camera go after her clones, as she sped up. She arrived at the hokage tower within minutes. Knocking on the door, she heard the talking evaporate. With a curt "come in", she entered the room. As soon as she entered, she regretted, yet again that she just had to be marriage age for shinobi. For in the room, complete with roses, was Tsunade scowling. She hadn't even bothered to hide it. And to complete the image, a drooling male was there, decked out in, dare she say it, revealing clothing.

"Sakura, this man wants your hand in marriage."

Sakura could only grimace in distaste. A man……in _revealing clothing_???? Lord save us all, she thought. The man………..was shirtless. His abdomen…….Sakura didn't even want to get a mile of it. His pants, no more like boxers….were labeled with the word Sexy. Ugh. What a revolting fanboy. Instead of punching the lowlife out of the land of fire (as she wished dearly with all her heart to do so) she turned to Tsunade, and said:

"………………………………………………………*twitch twitch*….."

*fanboy drooling*

Tsunade:

"………….*twitch twitch*……………………………………………….."

*fanboy showing off dirty abs*

Sakura and Tsunade:

"……….*vein popping*……."

"You know, Hottstuff, why don't we get goin'-"

He pointed to an empty room down the hallway. Before he knew it, he was out of the hokage tower, with two angry females screaming:

"NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Sakura sighed and wiped her brow. She mentally made a note to get one of the married nurses to fetch the man, whatever his name was. Facing a plaque, she read:

Those who have failed to win Princess Sakura's heart

(May they still be alive)

1. Rock Lee

2. Naruto Uzumaki

3. Haruka Hokashi

4. Aprir Fordo

5. Chi Kazuma

6. Lakai Gashi

7. Yami Sarboto

8. Saori Ucki

9. Aribu Korba

10. Oropu Zaki

11. Jakui qua

12. Tosuga Evulan

13. Ido Paori

14. Jushi Ejia

15. Hakia Bhu

16. Xiq Yuma

17. Yoi Samuna

18. Todoroki Soi

19. Mazi Wei

20. Cipol Zatula

21. qui Odo

22. Wodi Zura

23. Rakur Lopa

24. Tako Goba

25. y

26. u

27. I

28. o

29. p

30. a

31. s

32. d

33. f

34. g

35. h

36. j

37. k

38. l

39. z

40. x

41. c

42. v

43. b

44. n

45. m

46. q

47. w

48. e

49. e

50. r

51. t

52. y

53. u

54. I

55. I

56. o

57. p

58. l

59. k

60. j

61. h

62. g

63. f

64. d

65. s

66. a

67. z

68. x

69. c

70. v

71. b

72. n

73. m

74. q

75. w

76. e

77. r

78. t

79. g

80. b

81. n

82. h

83. u

84. I

85. g

86. g

87. f

88. d

89. h

90. j

91. g

92. b

93. n

94. r

95. v

96. s

97. u

98. v

99. d

100. w

101. e

102. v

103. b

104. n

105. m

106. x

107. z

108. s

109. d

110. f

111. g

112. h

113. j

114. k

115. l

116. y

117. r

118. w

119. q

120. q

121. w

122. e

123. r

124. t

125. y

126. u

127. I

128. o

129. p

130. k

131. j

132. l

133. g

134. f

135. d

136. s

137. a

138. z

139. x

140. c

141. v

142. b

143. n

144. m

145. p

146. l

147. m

148. o

149. k

150. n

151. i

152. j

153. b

154. u

155. h

156. v

157. y

158. g

159. f

160. t

161. f

162. c

163. r

164. d

165. x

166. e

167. s

168. z

169. w

170. a

171. q

172. y

Unfortunately, the people who wrote these……..names gave up after a while. Nowadays, they only engrave the number and first letter of the name. She sighed. Now she would have 174 rejected admirers. Hearing Sakura's sigh, the hokage came over and shook her head at all the rejected men. All those times she had tried to get Sakura to marry. Yes, some of the men were lowlifes, but some Tsunade found to her liking. However, Sakura had refused all of them. She sighed again. Was Sakura still waiting for the lost Uchiha? Hopefully not. Tsunade respected Sakura enough to not pry too deep, but she worried about her apprentice.

Perhaps it is time, she thought.

Yes, she would tell Sakura today. It was time she knew all of her mentors, no the world's secrets.

Facing Sakura, Tsunade cleared her lungs. Viridian eyes gazed questionly, as Tsunade motioned for Sakura to follow her. It was going to be a tough day.

Sakura's POV:

What is Tsunade going to show me? Last time she took me down to the hokage cliff was when she told me the secrets of the Mankyou Sharingan……..oh no, what is it this time? My thoughts were silenced as Tsunade turned to face me again. She seemed to hesitate, then:

"Sakura, what I am going to tell you is top secret. Everything that happens here will not be mentioned anywhere else." She paused for me to nod, then reassumed.

"Long ago, it was common to see a demon." Sakura wanted to sigh loudly at the fairy tale beginning, but her mentors face told her this was serious.

"These demons came from below, and one day they journeyed up to the surface of the earth. They found the surface an ideal spot for their homes, and began to live on the surface. They were welcomed, until that day." Tsunade paused for breath, before continuing. "But one day, these demons began to all at once, feed on humans. After they drained the humans of blood, the humans either became one of two things. One, a zombie. Two, they became vampires." Sakura's breath hitched.  
"So then in defense, angels from heaven came to battle and drive them away. It was long and bloody Sakura, no one could stop them. Then one day, the angels concentrated the sun into the demons lair, and heaven won." Tsunade's face showed no sign of stopping, so Sakura let her continue.

"However, some survived. They became resistant to the sun, and they began to multiply, slowly but surely. Sakura, you should know what happens if someone is bitten, right?" Tsunade wasted no time answering her own question. "Sakura, they became whatever bit them. They became vampires. And now, I am going to show you something." Sakura nodded and stepped back. Suddenly, Tsunade's diamond on her forehead disappeared, and something sprouted out of her back. Sakura stared in amazement. Honey colored wings decorated her mentor's back.

"You're a…..surviving angel," Stuttered Sakura.

"Not really. I was chosen, by the Asterarchia's to become an angel."

"What is--" Sakura had so many questions. What did Tsunade mean by "chosen"? And what were these asterarchias?

"Stop." Commanded Tsunade. Sakura stopped her racing train of thoughts.

"This book will tell you what you want to know. I want you to finish reading this in three days. You may not show this to anyone. Dismissed."

And just like that, Sakura was left with a thick, musty old volume full of ancient secrets.

Sorry for going into hiatus/hibernation mode………I'm gonna be there for a while. A review wouldn't hurt, wouldn't it? NO FLAMES.


	3. Chapter 2: The Vision

**_Chapter 2: The Vision_**

I'm updating cuz I feel like it…..

Disclaimer: I. Do. Not. Own. Naruto. END OF STORY!

Sakura just stared at the book for the better part of a minute, until Inner Sakura got her going.

**YOU GOTTA READ THE BOOK!**

Shaking her head at her inner's antics; she decided to read the volume at home, where no one would bother her. Hugging the volume to her chest, she sprung off the face and onto Konoha's rooftops. She didn't realize it was a bad choice until she saw the inexperienced fanboys clamber aboard. Running for her life, Sakura dashed as fast as the speed of sound, burst through her back door, locked it, and fell to the floor. She checked around. Cameras? Thank goodness, no. The last house Sakura lived in ended up having spyware tapped into her bathroom. It was a good thing she destroyed them before they could get any footage. She would die if her fans got a hold of it.

Cautiously opening the dusty volume, she scanned the words. But……….there was none. Instead, there was a script of heliographs of…….music notes. They were odd, different then the ones Sakura had seen before. These were more……elegant, and had a regal look to them. Also, the staff was scrambled, with a rampage of notes that did not look like notes. The octave sign was………unbelievably, a sun. Painted gold, it shone almost as bright as the real thing. Sakura was dumbfounded. How could Tsunade expect Sakura to read this, it certainly wasn't a code. It was another language. _That's it!_ She mentally smacked herself. This was a different language, which meant that Tsunade wanted her to memorize……and that she would translate later. Getting to work, she bent down and began to memorize every stroke of ink. Unbidden to her mind, images began to twirl in her head, images that turned into a scene…………

A young teen, garbed in blue, racing across an endless evergreen plain………..

Skipping over the crystal clear lake with sunrays parting the clouds, rays dancing along with the figure, forming into sprites of light……….

And then faster than a fleeing deer, the youngling dashed across the meadow, arms outstretched, leaping toward a steel armor…………….

That reached ten times her height, flourished with oil slick- like torn drapes, horns protruding………….

From the crimson-eyed azure dragon that was lowering its magnificent head, and the child leapt up and grasped the muzzle, pure bliss illustrating her form as golden tears flew from her eyes.

And then she clutched his horns, and content, she whispered three words.

_I love you._

That's when her watch conveniently decided to beep, signaling Sakura to head toward the hospital for her shift. She growled. Could anything just leave her alone today? Sweeping the room, she deemed it unsuitable for hiding the book. Sprinting to her room, she located her bookshelf full of storybooks. Pressing a blue volume, she stepped back to watch her bookcase flip around, to reveal another books shelf. But this time, these shelves were filled with medicinal jutsu, forbidden techniques, and ancient documents. Gently, she shoved the book into a crack, and pressed a pink flower imprinted into the wood. The case immediately closed, and resumed its collection of storybooks. Sakura than sprinted to the hospital.

It was simple, really. Tsunade had a couple of builders come and assemble the secret bookshelf. Then afterwards, Tsunade wiped out their memories with a secret jutsu. Was this the reason, this book was why Tsunade wanted this built? Her watch beeped again, this time with a warning sign. Sakura sped up. This was a distress signal. Someone was in mortal danger. And if there was one thing Sakura hated, it was watching someone die when she could have helped them.

What did the vision with the drake mean? Why did that girl remind her of someone, who she recognized but seemed so different, so changed? It was like gazing upon a lost friend. And why……did the girl whisper those three words, _I love you._

Charging, Sakura burst into the hospital, brushed past her fervent admirers, and propelled herself into emergency room S. It was pure chaos. A mass of bodies were tangled over a single bed stained with blood. The face was massacred beyond recognition. This was serious. And amid it all, Tsunade spotted Sakura, and screamed, really screamed for everyone to get out except for Sakura, or else the patient would not live. Everyone got out of the mad women's way. Scrambling up to her mentor, she wasted no time checking the person's blood level. It was low. Pumping a donor's blood into his heart, Sakura looked up to see Tsunade staring intently at her. Then with quick, precise movements, Tsunade whipped out a clean surgical knife, and lashed it over her arm. Sakura stared at her arm in shock. For in her wound welled a golden liquid that could only be explained as one thing: Holy blood.

Yes, Everyone can pitch in and guess what the golden stuff is, and who the patient is. Kinda I'm sorry for not updating on Christmas, as I was in DISNEY WORLD!!!!!!! Yah. Either way, I'm announcing this fic to be one of my top priorities, The 8 bijuu will be um……second priority-*dodges barrage of garbage thrown at autheress* and so yah. Well, I'm thinking of posting a story on my Fictionpress account, but it'll take time……. Happy New Year and Past Christmas!


	4. PLEASE READ, URGENT

_**ATTENTION ALL READERS, RANDOM PASSERBYS, AND PEOPLE AWAITING AN UPDATE:**_

I AM **SO, SO, SO, TERRIBLY SORRY**. My old computer contracted a rather nasty strain of Trojan Horse, which was the most awful virus I had to deal with. In like ever. Safe to say, I had to trash that computer, and any sort of plan for the next chapter away. I am guilty of not notifying you people about this, and I am also guilty for not responding to your reviews because of fear of passing the virus on to (which in any case, be utterly disastrous.) So I am very, very sorry to say that I will NOT be having any chance of updating any of my stories. I might even remove them. Again, I am very sorry, very sad, and I hope you guys can forgive me. I have started a joint account with uchihakiriko, and I have posted a story or two there. Sorry again.

while there is a very _slight _chance of somehow continuing my stories years on from now, for now there's no chance.

Sorry again,

~Mistyfire


End file.
